Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to verbally commanding mobile computing devices and more particularly relates to directing voice input based on eye tracking.
Description of the Related Art
In general, computing devices are becoming more capable of receiving and processing voice input. Computing devices may execute many application that are capable of understanding voice commands, or converting spoken words to application commands.
In computing devices that may be executing more than one application capable of receiving and processing voice input, it can be challenging to direct voice input to one application, but not another. For example, where a computing device may be executing two distinct application that may receive voice input, when the computing device receives voice input the computing device may not know which application is to receive the input.
In one example, a user may remove one application from view and the computing device may direct voice input to the application that is still viewable however, this is cumbersome for a user and limits the user to viewing one application at a time.
In another example, although a computing device may receive voice input, the command heard by the computing device may or may not be meant for that computing device. This may cause computing devices to unexpectedly execute commands based on received voice input that is meant for other purposes, such as users speaking to other users, or to other devices.
In another example, an application may provide buttons to start, stop, record, or pause for voice input. In this example, a user may press start via the application, and the user may speak to the computing device. If the user desires to speak for another purpose, the user must typically press the pause button to stop the computing device from interpreting the other speech. After the user is finished with the other speech, the user may press the pause button again and continue speaking to the computing device. Requiring a user to use such buttons wastes time and makes the voice interface to the computing device inefficient and complex.